Whoops!
by amandadrichter
Summary: Dean and Tara find themselves stuck in a difficult situation. AU set during season 9. (Dean/Tara) (Sam/Cas)
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading guys! I hpe that you like the story. I have 2 more chapters planned for the story so don't give up on it! Let me know what you think!**

Tara rubbed her temples. Her head was pounding. This was such a huge mess. She wasn't even sure how she ended up in this dress or how in less than ten minutes she would be standing at the alter of the small church next to Dean.

 _What the hell? This is probably the stupidest situation we have ever gotten into._

She looked up to see Cas standing a few feet away watching her carefully. He had stayed with her and tried to comfort her, but nothing could truly make her feel better at this point.

"I'm okay Cas. Just wondering how I ended up here." She sighed and stood up from the chair that she had been sitting in. She ran her hands over the dress to smooth out the wrinkles then turned to the door. _I guess I better get this over with._

Cas watched as she strode purposefully across the room and out the door. He never in a million years thought he would get to say he was attending Dean and Tara's wedding.

48 hours earlier

Dean and Tara had just ganked a crazy spirit that was jealous of all happy loving engaged couples. As the legend went, she was a jilted lover who, when she found out the man that she had loved had asked another woman to marry him, went crazy and murdered him and his fiancé then committed suicide.

Dean and Tara had been posing as a newly engaged couple in this small little town. It hadn't taken much to fool the townspeople that Tara and Dean were in love. Just a few lingering glances here, a few soft touches there and a ring on Tara's hand they were golden. No one questioned them or suspected anything, and that was the problem. Their act was too flawless.

"Man that bitch was hard to take down." Dean brushed his jacket off and began to brush at his pants as well.

"Yeah. I can't believe burning her bones didn't work and we had to actually confront her head on like that." Tara was in the process of straightening her top when Mrs. Ford, the pastor's wife, walked around the corner.

"Oh dear!" the old lady exclaimed. She took in both Dean and Tara's disheveled appearances and immediately jumped to the completely wrong conclusion. "I can't believe we leave you two alone for ten minutes and you have managed to ruin yourselves!" She stared down both of them with a disappointed look on her face.

"Well young man, you are just going to have to make this right!" She gave Dean a hard look. He was completely speechless, mouth hanging open.

"Mrs. Ford, it really isn't what you think. We were just…" Tara trailed off. What were they doing? She couldn't exactly tell the old woman that they had gotten thrown around by a ghost and they was why they looked the way they did.

"Nope! Don't lie to me miss. I know what you two were doing and I'm not having any of it. First thing Saturday morning, you two are fixing this."

"Fixing this?" Dean questioned, finally finding his voice.

"Well since you soiled the poor girl, you need to man up and marry her."

"But…" Tara began but was promptly cut off by Mrs. Ford yelling for her husband. He appeared within a few seconds and was told by his wife what she thought to have happened between Dean and Tara. He, of course, agreed with his wife and said that Dean and Tara should be married as soon as possible.

"Look, it really isn't what you think. We weren't… doing that." Dean tried to explain.

"Then what were you doing?" Mr. Ford questioned.

Dean had absolutely no response. Mr. Ford nodded his head. "That is what I thought." Mr. Ford grabbed Dean by the arm while Mrs. Ford did the same to Tara and led them in opposite directions, away from each other.

"I don't know man!" Dean was practically shouting into his phone. "I swear one minute we are ganking this ghost and the next I'm being scolded for "ruining" Tara and being told I had to man up and marry her."

"Well…" Sam said on the other end of the phone, "You could just sneak out, grab Tara and hit the road. They wouldn't know until the morning."

"Don't you think I thought of that?!" Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I was going grab Tara, but they don't trust us and are making her sleep with cranky Mrs. Ford and me with gassy Mr. Ford."

Sam chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Well it looks like you two are getting married."

"Lot of help you are." Dean sighed and looked down at his ring less left hand. He hated that they were having to do this. He hated that Tara was going to have to marry his sorry ass. She deserved a lot better, but he guessed they could get it annulled once they got out of this God forsaken town.

"Well Sammy, it looks like you need to grab your suit and get your ass here. You sure as hell aren't missing my wedding. It is the only one I'll ever have."

"Oh trust me man, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sam's laughter drifted across the line. Dean did his best to ignore the fact that his brother was getting so much amusement out of this situation.

"Don't forget to bring Cas with you. He should be here for this disaster too." With that, Dean hung up.

"But you don't understand Mrs. Ford, we didn't do anything." Tara pleaded with the old woman. "I know what it looked like but I swear we were not doing that."

Mrs. Ford turned to face Tara where she stood next to the window. Her eyes showed her skepticism. "Then what exactly were you doing?"

Crap. Tara knew what it looked like they had been doing and she knew couldn't tell the old woman the truth. Looked like she was going to have to lie about it all. "We were… well we were kissing, and things got… heated." She paused to look at the woman to see if she was buying what she was saying. "And well… we got excited and all, but Dean stopped us. He pulled back and we realized we needed to cool off. And that was what we were doing when you found us."

Tara wasn't sure what it was that made Mrs. Ford believe her, but the woman nodded as if she understood.

"Then you didn't sleep with him?"

"No… I'm actually," she paused debating whether she should go on. This would be one part of the story that she wouldn't have to lie about, which she figured would be best. "I'm a virgin."

The words shocked the old woman. She hadn't been expecting that. But her shocked expression soon faded to pleased.

"Well then dear that is just wonderful."

Tara began to walk towards the door of the small bedroom. "I guess we can go then." As she was about to turn the door knob she heard an "oh no." Tara turned back around to find the Mrs. Ford shaking her head.

"No, you two will still be married."

"What?!" Tara couldn't believe what was happening.

"Sweetheart, you two are still getting married." Mrs. Ford turned and sat down on the old oak bed. "You and Dean are already engaged. Why not go on and get married?"

Damn it! This old lady was crafty as hell. Tara sighed, trying to think of an excuse for them to leave but nothing was coming to mind. They were totally screwed.

Mrs. Ford smiled in a way that made it seem like she was a sweet old woman, but all Tara wanted to do was punch her in her smug face.

"I already had Mr. Ford speak to your fiancé and he has called the few friends you two wanted at your wedding. They are on their way as we speak. I have a dress being brought over for you and we are getting the church ready." She stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to stand next to Tara. "When your friends arrive I'll send them to see you." And with that she walked out the door, locking it behind her, leaving Tara to stare after her in disbelief.

"I still don't understand. How is it that two amazing hunters like Dean and Tara couldn't seem to sneak away?" Cas sat shotgun while Sam drove down the highway.

"Well from what I got from Dean, they are being watched like hawks and locked away pretty tightly until the wedding tomorrow." Sam chuckled at the thought of Dean stuck in a single room, not being able to escape. But then he thought of Tara. They had only known Tara for a short while and in all honesty didn't know that much about her. How would she feel about all of this? She was the person he truly felt for in this situation.

"I wish I was still had my grace. Then maybe I could actually be of some help in all of this mess." Cas sighed heavily.

"Come on man. This isn't your fault. And to be honest, this could have happened before we even knew you and then we would still be in this same position." Sam cut his eyes over to where Cas stared out the windshield. "Buck up! Dean and Tara and getting married! This is going to be an event of a lifetime."

Cas gave a small smile. Sam was right. This would be quite an event to see.

When Sam walked through the door, he was immediately greeted by "About freaking time."

Dean stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. Sam could see tension in the way Dean held himself. This was taking its toll on him.

"Damn it man. I have been going crazy cooped up in this tiny room. And I haven't been able to see Tara or talk to her since we were split up." Dean ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I know man, but Cas is over with her now. We still have our phones, I'll call over and tell him to put her on if you want." Dean nodded at the suggestion.

Sam quickly dialed Cas's number. As soon as he answered he told Cas to put Tara on the phone, then handed the phone to Dean.

"Tara?" Dean spoke softly into the phone.

"Yeah Dean? I'm here."

Dean sighed, happy to hear her voice. "I just want to say I'm so sorry about all of this. I wish I could figure a way out of this."

"Dean, stop. This isn't your fault. We'll get through this like we always do."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean paused for a few seconds. "How are you doing? I mean, are you okay?"

The concern that laced Dean's voice shocked Sam. He knew his brother pretty well but he never expected him to be as gentle as he was being with Tara right now.

"I'm okay I guess. Just been cooped up in this stupid room staring at the wall paper." Tara laughed a little. "I'm glad Sam and Cas are here though. And that I can talk to you now."

"Yeah me too." Dean rubbed the back of his neck trying to find words to say to Tara right now, but he was at a loss.

"Well… I'll be able to keep in touch with you now. I'll send Sam over in a bit so you can see him."

Tara sighed. Her and Dean had never been this awkward around each other, but it seemed that this was how it was going to be for now.

"Okay. Sounds good. I guess I'll talk to you later tonight or something."

"Yeah, later. Bye." Dean hung up the phone and stared out the window for a minute, lost in his thoughts. Sam watched as his older brother struggled with his guilt. He knew Dean blamed himself for what happened and he wished he could convince him that it wasn't his fault, but he learned a long time ago that there was just no convincing Dean.

Dean turned and tossed the phone back to Sam. "Thanks man." Sam nodded in response.

"So… are you ready to get married tomorrow morning?" Sam knew the answer to this, but he felt he still had to ask it.

Dean sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in and shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"Maybe, maybe not?" Sam's brow furrowed.

"Look," Dean glanced up to his brother, "I have got to tell you something. If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will kill you in a way that no one can bring you back. Understood?" Sam nodded his understanding. "This is harder for me than it would be with anyone else. I… I care a lot about Tara. She is smart and funny and a badass hunter. She is someone who I never want to hurt. But I know this will hurt her. And I… I just worry that I'm sentencing her to death by all of this," he waved his hand, "mess."

Sam looked at Dean hard. This was the first time since Lisa that Dean had been close to any woman. Sure he had been around Charlie and Jody Mills, but this was different. He knew Dean was fighting feelings for her, and had been for a long time. Dean ultimately felt like being in a woman's life put her in danger, and he wasn't wrong about that, but Sam also knew that Dean wasn't the one who had multiple women in his life die. That was Sam.

"Look, I know you are concerned man, but… you aren't killing her. She is a hunter and in this life. She takes the risk every day. It will be alright."

Dean lifted his head to look Sam dead in the eyes. "I can't lose her. I can't lose someone again. It will kill me."

Sam walked across the room and sat down on the bed across from Dean. "I know what she means to you. I know that even if you won't say it, you love her. And I know you are scared as hell right now. But you aren't gonna lose her. Cas and I are here to help you keep her safe."

Dean's eyes looked hard into Sam's. He knew his brother would help to try and keep her safe, but there was no guarantee. He sighed heavily and leaned his head against the back of the chair.

Tara lay face down on the small bed, her face shoved into the pillow. How could this really be happening? Was she really about to marry Dean in less than twelve hours? Her head hurt at the thought of what she was about to do.

Cas sat in the corner chair just watching her. His presence had been a comfort to her, but she was still tied up in knots.

"I know you are upset Tara, but it will be alright. Sam said that you can get the marriage annulled once you are able to leave this town and then everything will be back to normal."

Tara pulled her head up from the pillow to look at Cas. "But that is the thing Cas, it won't be the same as before." Cas looked at her in confusion. He had spent many years with the Winchesters but being human and understanding human emotion was still new to him.

Tara sat up, swinging her legs around off the bed. She looked Cas directly in the eyes as if trying to determine if she could trust him. She was about to spill out her heart and she needed to know that her secrets were safe.

"Cas, I'm going to tell you something, but you can't breathe a word of this to anyone." Cas nodded his understanding and motioned for her to continue. She took a deep breath before starting to speak again. "The truth is, things will never be the same again. I know I don't show it but… Dean… he means a lot to me. I never have to put on a face for him or pretend to be something I'm not. I know he has my back no matter what situation we find ourselves in and he makes me feel like for once, I'm enough."

Tara looked away from Cas's gaze suddenly, not able to bear his eyes anymore. "But I care about him more than I should. And tomorrow I am going to be forced to act on those feelings. We are going to have to act like we are in love with each other for those freaks out there and… there is just no going back from that for me. The damage will be done and… I can't return from that."

Cas watched as Tara fidgeted with the blanket at the foot of the bed. He could see how embarrassed and ashamed she felt in that moment but he didn't understand it. Why would showing love to someone be so scary?

"Well, I'm not sure how to help you. But I promise that no matter what, I'll be here to help you through this."

Tara looked over to Cas and smiled at him. "Thanks Cas." She flopped back on to the bed and threw her arm across her face. _I really don't know if I can do this,_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter! Please let me know what you think! I should have another chapter up before then end of the week!**

Dean stood at the alter of the small church in his FBI suit. Sam was standing by his side. His hands shook slightly so he balled them into fists and shoved them in his pants pockets. How was it that he could face down ghosts and demons and whole slew of unthinkable horrors without batting an eye but the idea of marrying someone scared him shitless? Maybe it was because deep down, Dean was okay with dying, but not living while everyone else did. Maybe he was terrified to lose another person he loved.

Sam clapped a hand on Dean's back. "Are you ready?"

"No, but let's get on with it." Dean turned to face the minister who stood a few feet away. "Let's get this show on the road."

The minister nodded and smiled. "I know you are nervous son, but that is natural. I promise it will all be okay." Then the older gentleman turned and nodded to Mr. Ford to let his wife know that it was time. Mr. Ford quickly departed only to return a few minutes later, his wife in tow.

The piano began to play softly as the back doors of the church opened to reveal Cas standing with Tara on his arm. She looked stunning. Her long brown hair was falling in waves down her back. The dress she wore hugged her just enough to hint at the curves that lie beneath, but not the show off everything. It was alluring.

Dean's jaw dropped at the sight of Tara. He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life, and that was saying something considering all the women that Dean had been with. Even Lisa couldn't compare. But when Dean managed to look up to Tara's face, he saw tension and fear. This wasn't how this was supposed to be. You are supposed to be happy and excited on your wedding day, not looking like you were about to vomit.

Tara did her best to hide her fear and put a smile on her face, but she knew that everyone could see how scared she was. She tried to play it off as just nerves, but she knew that Sam, Cas, and Dean weren't buying it.

As Cas and Tara made their way down the short isle, Tara began to feel numb. Her fear was overtaking her. She had to snap out of it. It was going to be alright and she knew that.

Cas handed Tara off to Dean once he reached the alter. Dean gently placed Tara's arm through his and turned to face the minister. The ceremony went in typical fashion: there was a prayer, the mister asked if objections, the vows were traded, rings were exchanged, and finally, Dean and Tara were pronounced man and wife. It was at this moment that reality truly sunk in. Dean and Tara were married. There was no going back from this, not really.

As the minister's words rang through the church, "you may now kiss the bride," Tara and Dean almost jumped. Turning back to each other, the both leaned in for a kiss. But something strange happened when their lips touched. They almost became possessed by the action. They completely forgot everyone else in the room. All that mattered to them was each other.

They were so lost to their kiss that they didn't stop until Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and shook him. Dean jerked back to look at his brother, a dazed look on his face. It seemed that they had embarrassed themselves by making out in front of everyone.

"Well I think it is now time for some pictures of the happy couple then we'll have wine and cake to celebrate!" The minister's chipper voice seemed to slap both Dean and Tara back to reality. They had actually gotten married.

After a few pictures were taken of the seemingly happy couple, Mrs. Ford brought out a beautiful wedding cake. It was small but it was beautifully crafted and looked delicious. Tara may not like that she had to get married but at least there was cake! Dean grumbled about the cake though saying how "it would have been better if it was pie." Tara just laughed. Typical Dean, always wanting his pie.

There were toasts made to the couple. Mr. Ford toasted to a peaceful marriage. That was highly unlikely considering what they did for a living. The minister toasted to a joyful marriage. Again not very likely. Cas toasted to easy relations. No one but Sam, Dean and Tara understood what he meant, but it made Dean choke on the wine he was drinking. And Sam toasted to loyalty. Now that was something that hit home for both Tara and Dean.

Now when the time came for Dean to make a toast to Tara, he stood slowly, taking his time to find the right words. This was going to be very awkward, but he was going to try to make it as sincere as he could. She may not want this marriage, but at least he could give her something out of it, even if it was only a nice speech.

"Tara, you have… become my best friend. You have made me wiser and grounded me. I never in my life have felt safer than when I'm with you. I know you always have my back, even when I don't always have yours. I owe you my life a hundred times over. I only hope to protect you and keep you safe. Always."

Tara stared into his moss green eyes and could see that the words were heart felt. She was overwhelmed by the sincerity of what hey had said. A single tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before anyone could see, but Dean did.

Dean raised his glass to Tara and then drank. Tara did the same as did everyone else. When she looked around she saw that Mrs. Ford was wiping a tear away from her own eye and that both Sam and Cas seemed choked up. It seemed that she wasn't the only one affected by his words.

After two hours of toasts and stories and lots of wine, the small party ended. It had gotten late in the day and they knew they would have to stay one more night in the nightmare of a town. Mrs. Ford had prepared a room for Dean and Tara and practically drug them to it.

Since both Dean and Tara were deep in their cups, they gave in to the old woman, figuring that once alone they would simply just pass out. But Mrs. Ford had other plans for the newlyweds.

Stopping just outside the door of the bedroom, she turned to face Dean and Tara. "Now I know that you two have gotten married, but you aren't done yet." Dean looked to Tara in confusion. The look on her face proved that she was just as lost as he was. "It is time to consummate this marriage. I know it seems a bit old fashioned, but it is tradition around here. There are clean white sheets on the bed and an extra set in the closet as well. I won't ask you to give me the sheets as soon as you are done. I'll just collect them in the morning."

"Collect them in the morning?" Dean said confused.

"Yes son. We'll need the proof that you… completed the deed." The old woman blushed slightly.

"But… how will sheets prove that?"

Mrs. Ford sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Because of the blood son."

"Blood? What blood?"

"The virgin blood. When you take her virginity." She nodded her head to Tara who had turned a dark shade of pink and was very intently studying the floorboards.

Dean's head swiveled to Tara. _She was a virgin?! No way. This has to be a trick._

"So you see, we have to have the sheets in the morning. Oh, you two are lucky she is a virgin, otherwise, one of us would have to listen in." The old woman smiled brightly at Dean who was still shell shocked that Tara seemed to be a virgin. "Now chop, chop you two." And with that Mrs. Ford open then bedroom door and all but shoved Dean and Tara inside.

Dean spun around to watch as the door shut and locked. _What the hell?!_

Sam and Cas sat on the bed of the room they were in. They hadn't really spoken much about the day. They simply took it in and enjoyed it.

"I can't believe they got married." Cas said as he flopped down onto the bed.

"Yeah men either," Sam said. "And before us. Who would have thought."

Sam laid down on the bed next to Cas. He reached over and interlocked his fingers with Cas's. They lie in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't often that they got moments like these, where they were quiet and peaceful. Being hunters kept them too busy and surrounded by chaos.

"I wonder how tonight will go for them." Sam wondered aloud.

"Well I'm sure it will be interesting. I just hope that Tara will be okay."

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at Cas curiously.

"Well I have heard that the first time for females is not usually all that pleasant."

Sam jerked himself upright to look down into the angel's face. Did he understand him right?

"What do you mean first time?"

"Well…" Cas paused. "Since Tara is still a virgin, I'm guessing that tonight will not be all that pleasurable for her. I know Dean seems to have skills with making women feel pleasure but I do not know if that extends into this circumstance."

"Tara is a virgin?!" Sam couldn't believe his ears. Tara was twenty-five and was still a virgin. How did that happen? But it made sense now. The way Tara had acted earlier with being nervous and jumpy and shy. She wasn't just nervous about getting married, but about losing her virginity. And Sam knew that this backwoods town would make and Dean show proof of their consummation.

Sam shook his head and laid back down next to Cas. "Dean doesn't know does he?"

"By now I'm sure he does."

Sam chuckled at Cas's matter-of-fact tone. "It is gonna be a hell of a night for them."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for! I hope you all enjoy it and as always, please let me know what you think. There will be at least one more chapter, but maybe more. We'll see ;)**

Dean stared for a long moment at the door. He had no idea how to react to the news that he had just received. How do you handle the fact that the woman who you were just forced to marry, you not only have to have sex with, but she was a virgin too? This was straight out of some fan fiction.

Dean turned around to look at Tara. She had her back to him, her shoulders and back stiff. He approached her slowly, doing his best to pace his steps.

Tara couldn't bring herself to face Dean. She knew he was in shock. She knew he was reeling. She knew that he would have questions, but she just couldn't face him.

Dean cleared his throat slightly and moved to the bedside table where a bottle of wine and two glasses sat. He poured himself a glass as well as one for Tara. He was trying to give her a moment to compose herself as well as time for him to get his own thoughts together. And there was probably a good possibility that the wine would help them both to relax. After pouring both glasses, he went and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

Tara had managed compose herself enough to take her eyes off of the floor boards and glance over to where Dean sat.

"I've got you some wine. Drink it and then we'll talk." Dean extended his hand out with the second glass of wine. Tara slowly crossed the room and took the glass from Dean, then quickly backed away and sat on the edge of the bed across from him. She took a huge gulp of her wine, downing nearly half the glass before finally bringing her eyes up to meet Dean's.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their wine and avoiding eye contact. Neither attempted to talk. Tension built to such a point that any noise made them both jump.

"So…" Dean began. "You're a virgin?" He looked at her face as it turned bright red.

"Yeah. I am." Tara slammed back the rest of her wine.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tara looked hard at Dean for a minute. "Why didn't I tell you? Well I don't know Dean, maybe because it had nothing to do with our job or ever seemed relevant to any conversation we've had ever." Her voice rose in pitch and volume. Dean had sense enough to look ashamed for asking that question.

"Dean, I never said anything because I didn't think it mattered."

"But… how?"

"How am I still a virgin at 26?" Tara laughed sarcastically. "Well… let's see: I grew up living with three men, all of which were over protective, then there is the fact that once I was on my own, I seemed to intimidate every other guy around me. Not to mention that I don't really have all that much that would attract a guy to me in the first place." Tara sighed, letting her voice drop and averting her eyes to the fabric of her dress.

Dean couldn't quite believe his ears. Yes he could believe the fact that she had been watched like a hawk by her family when she was younger and hell he was intimidated by how much of a badass she was at times, but she how could she believe that she wasn't attractive? She had amazing bright blue eyes, an incredible smile, legs that went on for days, and those were just a few of her physical traits. She was also compassionate, a fighter, smart as hell and amazingly loyal. No it didn't make sense. She was the most attractive and beautiful woman he had ever seen. How could she not see that?

Dean set his glass down on the floor next to the chair that he had been sitting in, then stood where he was directly in front of her, then taking the wine glass from her and set in on the bedside table. Tara continued to stare down at the fabric of her skirt. Dean stood in front of her waiting for her to lift her eyes, but she didn't. He hesitantly placed his hand under her chin to lift her gaze to his.

What he saw in her eyes broke his heart. She truly didn't now how beautiful and amazing she was. He could see it by the way tears gathered and slipped silently down her face.

He used his thumb to gently wipe away the salty streaks on her face before taking her by the hands and pulling her up off the bed. For a moment he didn't say a word to her, but simply held her hands in his. There were no words that could express how much she meant to him or how beautiful she was inside and out. He would just have to show her. He may not get another chance to.

Tara felt completely defeated. Dean was seeing how little she really thought of herself. She couldn't understand how he could touch her and comfort her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

Dean slowly removed his hands from hers and began to slide them up the side of her arms until he reached her shoulders, then continued until he cupped her face. He pulled her head up and slowly leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. It was a simple gesture, but it made Tara shudder. The contact of Dean's lips on her skin was something she had only dreamed of, and now, somehow, it was a reality.

Dean felt her shudder and pulled back to look down at her. What he found was hesitancy but eagerness as well. He wasn't prepared for the wave of lust that washed through him. He bent his head down, carefully watching her face, and placed a light kiss on her lips. Just like earlier that day, both Dean and Tara lost all sense of thought. They became overwhelmed with the feeling of each other. Dean threaded his fingers into Tara's hair and ran his tongue over her lips, waiting for her to open up to him. It didn't take her more than a second to get the hint.

Tara felt his tongue seek hers inside her mouth and it set fire running through her veins. She threw her arms up around Dean's neck pulling her closer to him. Dean quickly got the hint and pulled her flush against him. Tara felt how hard he was through his pants and moaned at the feeling.

Slowly Dean moved his hands from Tara and pulled off his jacket and tie. Then he quickly returned his hands back to cup her face. Tara continued to kiss Dean trying to convey how much she wanted him. Dean understood her message clearly. He slipped his hands down her back to grip her ass. _Man did she have a great ass._

Tara had begun to try and unbutton Dean's shirt, but her hands were shaking too badly. Dean noticed her struggle and pulled away from her to take off his shirt. Tara stared with hungry eyes as Dean finally stood shirtless in front of her. She had seen him without a shirt before, but she had always averted her eyes, reasoning that it wasn't appropriate. But now she let her eyes wander over his chiseled chest and abs. He was so toned and tan. She wondered how he stayed that tan since, as far as she knew he was never outside without a shirt on.

Dean let her take him in for a moment before reaching out and kissing her once again. He let her get accustomed to him for a few minutes before he removed his shoes, and pants. He was trying to take his time and not freak her out. This was a dicey process and not something he had ever done before.

Finally Dean began to remove Tara's dress. He had unzipped it and slowly pealed her out of the soft fabric. Dean held his breath as he beheld Tara in her half dress form. She was stunning. Ever curve, every expanse of skin, sent a bolt of electricity straight through him. How could she truly believe that she was undesirable?

Tara kept her eyes averted from Dean's. She knew he was looking, but she couldn't face the pity she would see in his eyes. She knew this was only happening because they were stuck. They had no other choice. So she kept her eyes down and waited for him to continue. But he didn't. She finally had no choice but to look up at him to see why he had stopped but when she looked into his mossy eyes, she saw something she didn't expect. He didn't look like he pitied her. He didn't look like she disgusted him. He looked like she was the most important thing in the world to him.

Dean reached a hand out to cup her face once more. "You're beautiful," he said in a soft husky voice. Then he proceeded to kiss her before lifting her and laying her down on the bed.

Dean didn't waste time getting rid of Tara's bra and panties. He wanted to look at her fully and he couldn't do that if she had them on. The sight of her made him ache to be inside her. She was nothing be gorgeous, even if she didn't believe it. Dean lowered his mouth to Tara's neck and began to kiss his way down her body. She moaned and squirmed under his touch. But it wasn't until Dean reached the v of her thighs that she showed any outward physical resistance to him.

She tried to squirm away from Dean, but he placed his hands on her thighs to hold her in place.

"Don't try to get away."

Tara looked down at him as he sat between her legs. "I just… you don't have to do that." Her voice came out in a whisper.

Dean saw the embarrassment and fear on her face. He pulled himself up so that he was face to face with her again. He made her look directly into his eyes and said, "I know that it isn't going to be fun for you this first tie, but I want you to be relaxed and at least enjoy some of it. So please, just let me do this for you."

Tara wasn't sure if it was what Dean said or the way he said it, but she nodded and watched as Dean slipped back down her body.

Dean watched her as he pulled her legs apart to allow him access to her. He had to make sure she was okay.

Once he saw that she was alright, he lowered his head and began to place soft kisses on her. He heard her gasp, then sigh in pleasure. _Good,_ he thought. It didn't take long for him to bring her through her first orgasm. But man, it took some control for him not to jump her at the sight of her climaxing.

When Tara had finally come down from her orgasm, she found that Dean was lying beside her, gently kissing her face and neck. When he noticed that she had finally regained some reason and thought, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself."

Tara laughed softly and smiled.

Dean watched her for a moment before continuing. "I think you are physically ready, but what about in here?" he tapped her forehead softly.

Tara sighed and averted her eyes once again. "Yeah… as ready as I am gonna be." She looked back to seen a concerned look on Dean's face.

"I have never done this before, but I'll do my best to make it as easy as possible. But you have to tell me if I'm hurting you or you need me to stop. Okay?"

Tara nodded. Even though she was nervous, she knew Dean would take care of her.

Dean leaned away for a moment to remove his boxer briefs, then leaned close and kissed her cheek. Then he climbed slowly on top of her, always keeping eye contact to make sure she was okay.

Tara felt her nervousness kick into over drive and knew she had to do something to calm down. "Kiss me Dean. I need a distraction." And he did exactly that. He distracted her to the point that she forgot why they were even there. That was until she felt him press against her entrance.

Dean pulled back as he felt her tense at his touch. She just nodded for him to keep going. He knew this was going to hurt her, and thought that making it quick would be best. So he leaned down and kissed her hard as he plunged himself in her quickly. He felt her whole body tense and heard her muffled moan in his mouth. He continued to kiss her and caress her while he let her adjust. After a few minutes she began to move her hips a little indicating that she was ready for him to continue.

They began to slowly rock together, pausing occasionally to kiss and let Tara relax a little. Eventually they picked up the pace and both were panting at their efforts. Tara felt a tension building inside her and knew she would last much longer.

"Dean… I…" gasped out. "I don't think I can last much longer."

Dean nodded. "Me either baby. But I want you to come for me first." He reached down and began to rub circles on her clit. She gasped and then moaned as the tension built higher and higher. She knew she was about to come. Suddenly sparks flew behind her eyes and she heard herself screaming.

Dean was shocked at how hard she climaxed. He had never seen her wild or beautiful. He felt himself fall over the edge of his own orgasm and grunted and moaned loudly.

Once he came to himself, he pulled out of Tara and lay beside her on the bed. He looked over at her to make sure she was okay, noting how good she looked after sex. He pulled her into his arms and pulled the comforter over their bodies.

It wasn't until he was on the edge of sleep that he finally thought about what Tara screamed as she came. He never expected to hear them, and he knew he should like them, but he did. How could he not? He knew this whole situation was very dangerous but he just couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"I love you Dean."


End file.
